As functional differentials among manufacturers of electronic devices have noticeably narrowed, the electronic devices are becoming slim in order to meet consumers' desires to purchase, and are developing to differentiate their functional elements while increasing rigidity of electronic devices and improving designs.
According to various embodiments, a waterproof function from among the differentiated functional elements of the electronic devices is very important to devices which are slim and are easy to carry. According to one embodiment, electronic devices may provide the waterproof function and it is very important to increase the waterproof effect.